Rockstar Romance
by Mezinka
Summary: Shannon is excited to see Jeff's concert! But can the 16 year old get Jeff to notice him? Jeff/Shannon SLASH AU
1. Chapter 1

"**So did you get them?" **

**I turn around to see my two best friends crowding behind me. I smile as I pull out three tickets from my pockets. "Next month, front row tickets- peroxwhygen." I gloat and my friends gasp. **

"**Dude, how the FUCK did you get front row tickets?" Tiffany asks, grabbing at the tickets and staring at them. **

"**Well I got there at like six in the morning and I was second in line. You guys owe me a hundred and fifty bucks, each!" I tell my friends and nod. **

**The bell rings telling us that third period is over. Being a senior is great- short hours, no homework, and teachers don't seem to care if you pay attention or not. Oh but before I get into details, let me tell you about myself: **

**My name is Shannon Moore. I'm a sixteen year old student at Union Pines High School. This is my final semester and I am in love with Jeff Hardy… Yes THE Jeff Hardy, the huge rockstar! I know just about everything there is to know about him and I own all of his cd's. I buy every magazine that he's featured in and posters of him cover my walls. I guess you could call me obsessed. **

**My two best friends are Tiffany and Blake, who've been dating since seventh grade. We're pretty much the three musketeers. However, when it comes to dating, I prefer guys. Yeah, I'm gay… Came out last summer. Right around the same time Jeff Hardy became MY rock god. Conidence, I think so! **

**Math class is next. Luckily, all three of us have it together. Mr Taylor, our math teacher, is extremely cool too, he sat us all together so we'd get more work done… Yeah right, once we're in math class, all we do is chat and carry on. **

**As the class starts, I take my seat and open my notebook to my math section, most of the notes filled with random doodles and song lyrics. I can't help but to stare at my ticket for the concert. I'll be right there, front row staring at Jeff, and hopefully he'll stare back. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll not only see me but he'll invite me back stage to hang out with him for a bit! **

**I can hardly wait, this is going to be so awesome! **

**- One month later- **

**I'm pacing back and forth trying to think of something to wear, considering I have a closet the size of a bedroom filled with clothes and sneakers. Although it takes me a while, I finally decide on what to wear; a pair of black straight legged jeans, a black t-shirt, a studded belt, and my worn out, black, slip on Vans. I'm this outfit sounds rather plain but trust me, I look freakin' hot!**

**My phone vibrates to let me know that I have a text message. Its from Tiffany and she's telling me that she's on her way to pick me up! Pretty soon we'll be at the arena waiting to see MY god! **

**--*-- **

"**If you would shut the fuck up, maybe I could here what security guard was saying!" I snap at Tiffany. For security reasons I was not allowed to bring the camera inside the building, of course, I have to walk all the way back to the car to put it back safely. **

**Sighing, I pull out a cigarette before I start to walk towards the arena. As I light up the cigarette I notice there is someone standing in front of me, staring down. **

"**Got an extra cigarette?" I know that voice! I quickly look up at realise that its Jeff Hardy! **

"**For you, fuck yeah." I pull out the pack and give it to him. "Thanks… Y'know you're a little too young to be smoking, right?" Jeff smirks as he hands the pack back to me. **

"**I'm sixteen, yeah I'm still a child but I'm old enough to smoke and to do other things." I raise my eyebrow. **

"**Mmm sixteen? Just the right age. So how would you like to hang backstage with me after the concert?" He askes me and I nearly stop breathing. **

"**You're not serious are you?" I chuckle. **

"**As a heart-attack." He responds unamused. **

"**Fuck yeah I'd like to hang out with you backstage." it's a once in a life time experience I'm not going to be that stupid to give it up. **

**Jeff hands me a VIP pass and thanks me for the cigarette again. He tells me to meet him by the staff entrance in the back and I agree. I can hardly wait for this show to be over with!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1The past four hours have been the greatest hours of my entire life. Not only did I get to see my favourite band preform, I also get to hang out with the hottest man on the planet. However, there was a problem… How was I going to be able to tell my friends that I was going to be hanging out with Jeff Hardy backstage and tell them that they can't come? Then again, Jeff didn't say anything about not inviting my friends.

As we leave the area, I take out the pass that was in my back pocket and look at it. "Hey guys, I'm going to stay behind and see if I can catch Jeff while he's leaving. Maybe I can get a picture or an autograph." My voice is hesitant, they probably know I'm up to something. "Shannon, how are you going to get home? Its late and you have no idea who can be lurking around this parking lot.' Tiffany lectures me, sometimes I believe that she thinks that she's my mom. "Look, I'll be fine. I'll just call a cab and when I get home I'll give you a call, no matter what time it is." I promise her while give her a reassuring look. She scowls at me before sighing. "Fine… But you BETTER be careful or else I will come find you and beat the living shit out of you." She gives me a kiss and grabs Blake's hand and they to the car, slowing disappearing into the night.

Still in disbelief, I walk to the side of the building where the staff and employee entrance is. I'm surprised at how little fans stayed behind to try to catch a candid glimpse of Jeff Hardy. Suddenly, the same security guard from earlier walks out the door and crosses his arms. The guy is a complete asshole, his body language tells it all and I begin to get a little angry.

_What the fuck is taking him so long? _

I think to myself as I pull out a cigarette. As I light it up, that douche bag security guard barks at me. "NO SMOKING WITHIN FEET OF THE DOOR!" I roll my eyes and move back, Jeff better hurry his ass up.

After what seems like an eternity, but was probably only like ten minutes, Jeff steps out for a minute and scans the crowd. I hear the fans cheering for him and I walk a little closer to the area. I look at Jeff and he smiles at me before motioning me to follow him.

"NO SMOKING WITHIN 100 FEET OF THE DOOR! I JUST TOLD YOU --" that asshole security guard was cut off by Jeff Hardy who just looked at him. I'm not sure if Jeff had said anything but if he didn't then the guard was probably mesmerised by Jeff. I drop the cigarette and start walking towards Jeff with butterflies in my stomach.

"Why does HE get to go backstage?" A jealous fan asks. "What are you; some kinda fag?" Jeff raises his eyebrow and grins "Actually, this is my nephew… And you see, I WAS going to give you an autograph but you've annoyed me, so, peace." He dismisses her from his sight before turning around and heading for the door. "Follow me, Sky." He makes up a name for me as he walks back into the building. I quickly follow him before stopping and grilling the security guard.

"Well?" He says with an attitude.

"Here," I pull out a dollar. "use it for a down payment on a new attitude." I retorted and walked past him and go inside the building where Jeff is waiting for me.

"Tough crowd out there, huh?" I say to him and he nods. "These fan girls are so…" he tries to look for the right word. "…rude." I answer for him and he smiles. "Thanks for helping me out… So what is your name by the way?" he asks me.

"Shannon." I reply. "Hmm, Shannon." He repeats.

We walk around the backstage area making small talk before we get to his private dressing room. He turns the knob and walks in and I'm completely in awe, its like something out of a movie. The room was filled with expensive furniture and beautiful plants. On the coffee table, lay a notebook with a pen ontop of it- it was true; Jeff Hardy took his infamous notebook everywhere.

"This is gorgeous." I say as I look around.

I here him chuckle to himself. "Thanks." the door closes with just me and him in it.

"So Shannon, how did you like the show?" He walks over to me. "I loved it, you're such an a-amazing prefomer." I tell him while noticing that he's coming closer. "I just didn't like the opening band, it was so… generic." I had to be honest with him.

"Oh, I didn't like them either but my manager decided to have them open so they can get some more exposure." Jeff replies.

He stops in front of me and stroked my hair. "Have you ever been backstage before?" he asks with a sly grin on his face.

"N-no." I say softly.

"You're adorable." He's rubbing the back of his against my cheek. "I want you, Shannon, real bad." He whisperes in my ear.

I CANNOT believe this is happening! Why would someone like Jeff Hardy want a kid like me? I know that you're probably thinking that_ he's a sick pedophile_ but honestly, I don't care. I've always fantasized about fucking Jeff Hardy.

"Do you want me too, Shannon?" He's pressing his hard-on against my groin. I must be dreaming.

"Yes Jeff, I do! I want you real fucking bad!" I say in a needy voice.

_You can't do this, think about all the others he's slept with, you'll just be another piece of ass to him! _My brain yells at me but I quietly try to reason with it. _'Okay brain, I don't like you and you don't like me, but if you just shut up and let me get through this, I promise when I get home I will get back to killing you with mindless TV and pot.' _I give a slight nodd to myself as if my brain is saying 'deal'.

I can feel his wandering eyes on my body. I'm starting to wonder if I'll be able to finish what I started with him, considering I've never been with another boy before.

Yes, I said it, I'm still a virgin! But the real question is for how long?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here we are: Jeff and I are in the middle of his dressing room in a hot, sweaty make out session. The only thing I have on are my adorable undies that Tiffany gave to me for my birthday which have the words 'juicy' written on the butt, they look like, _and I wouldn't be surprised_, women underwear. Jeff on the other hand, has on his trademarked black pants that seem to fit oh-so perfectly on his delicious hips. His mostly blonde hair is tied up but his bangs _(if you want to call it that) _are hanging out the holder, which he tucks behind his ears. He couldn't look anymore sexy than he does now.

"Shannon, I need your mouth now baby." He drawls making my heart skips a beat.

_Shit, how the hell am I gonna pull this one off? _

So he stands up again and lowers his pants, revealing a black pair of boxer briefs. He slightly lowers his briefs and his dick springs into the air_._

_He's bigger than I thought he'd be. _

"Its not going to suck itself." He cocks an eyebrow and look at his dick then at me, I'm doing the same, looking at his dick then at him… _Hmm, maybe I'm not gay afterall. _

Taking a deep breath and deciding that I'd take one for the team, I crawl over to Jeff and get on my knees. Swallowing the huge lump in my throat, I take the rest of his dick out of its cotton dugeon and slowly slide it in my mouth he sucks in a deep breath then slides his dick further in my mouth. The tip hit's the back of my throat and I start gagging, oh I'm sure that was an attractive sound.

"Are you okay?" He looks down at me with an amused grin. I nod my head then begin bobbing my head back and forth on his dick before swirling my tongue around the base and tip.

"Good boy." Jeff groans while his head is leaning against the wall. Apparently, I'm doing a good job. Therefore, I continue working _*my* _magic on his dick and within a matter of minutes, he's panting and his leg is shaking then _boom goes the dynamite_… He cums in my mouth. The taste catches me off guard as I try to swallow it, so now you have a gagging and coughing Shan who has a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"That was amazing, Shannon." He kisses the top of my nose then pulls up his pants. "Listen Shan, I was thinking…" _Aw shit, here it comes_. "…you're a sweet kid and I do want you so bad but… I can't do it. You are too young and if anyone found out, they would haul my country ass to jail in a heartbeat. Honestly, we can still be friends. And maybe when you turn 18 then we can spark this fire again." he gives me a reassuring smile and kisses the side of my head and I just stare at him.

"Dude, I just had a mouth full of jizz, YOUR jizz to be exact… Believe me, it wasn't as good as pornstars make it out to be, so you owe me sex because I'm not going home with just a memory of a blow job, you're gonna gimme what we both want and believe me, it'll just be between you and I. " I can be quite convincing when I need to be and I hope that just convinced him.

I don't think it did since he's silent for a while, a long while. Finally, he says something. "Are you a virgin?" _Wow, that was way out of left field. Yeah, I like you Jeff but you're becoming a little TOO nosey_. "It doesn't matter. I want you Jeff!" I begin to rub his bicep. "Yeah, I kinda figured you were… Shannon, I'm just gonna hump you then dump you. And if we meet again, I probably won't remember you not to mention this may make you feel like cheap whore."

Jeff does have a point and I really do appreciate his honesty but I still want him.

"I'm not a virgin. I'm not really sixteen and I've been with more than five guys in a day. Now fuck me." I roll my eyes and hope that lie worked, it didn't.

"Shannon, I'm sorry but I honestly can't do it." Jeff apologises and his voice softens. "I don't want to break your heart." That's bullshit because he had no problem with letting me give him a blowjob but he won't have sex with me?

"Look Jeff, don't bullshit me. I'm not IN love with you and I never will be. I just want to fuck you for personal bragging rights not to mention it's a huge confidence booster. Now you're stressing me, so are you gonna fuck me or just sit there and be a buzz kill?" His green eyes lock with my hazel ones and he smiles.

"Fine but if get your heart broken don't blame me. It'll be your own fault." Jeff scoots over to the couch and starts kissing on my neck.

"Oh shut up and fuck me… We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I shiver and my hand immediately goes for Jeff's crotch.

"If you make this good for then I promise it won't be a one time thing." He whispers in my ear before nibbling on my earlobe.

I'm still in disbelief that I was able to convince Jeff Hardy to have sex with me, a sixteen year old. Damn I'm good and I'm sexy… I may've found my calling in life; seducing older men but I guess that's a blessing.

Who knows maybe Jeff can become my sugar daddy. And believe me, I want a whole LOT of sugar from this man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, so I'm in the middle of getting my ass plowed by the hottest man alive. Now it took me a while to get adjusted considering that I've never had anyone take my **_**black**_** cherry before, but I have to say, this is actually pretty fun. We've been at it for about an hour now and I don't see an end in sight to be quite frank, I hope there is no end in sight. **

"**Shannon…" Jeff growls as he pulls my hair which causes a moan to sneak past my lips. "I'm gonna cum again." His hips are moving a lot faster now and the grip on my hair is getting tighter, it's the feeling in the world. "Then c'mon and cum big daddy." I say in a half moan/ half whimper. That was all he needed before he lets out a low growl. He pulls out slowly, making sure the contents in the condom didn't spill out. **

"**That was amazing." Jeff pants as he lies against the couch, tying the condom into a secure knot. **

"**Tell me about it." I shrug then crawl next to him. **

**We have our tender moment; my head on resting on his shoulder while he strokes my ear. Time passes by but the room is filled with a silence, its not awkward but its very assuring, if that can make sense. **

"**Shan?" **

**I raise my head and look up at Jeff bracing myself for what may come next. **

"**I really like you..." He says with a smile. **

**Holy shit, did I hear right? Did Jeff Hardy just say that he really likes me? A sixteen year old **_**virgin (well, ex-virgin) **_**from North Carolina? I guess the poor guy has low standards. **

"**but…" there's always a but. **

"…**but, nothing." Jeff says. He gets up from the ground and searches for his underwear and his pants. "Such a shame this has to be a one time thing." He mutters as he slides on his clothing. My heart speeds up a bit and I feel the adrenaline starting to pump; he just insulted me. **

"**Believe me, you weren't a day at Disneyland yourself." I raise my eyebrow and he gives me a dry look. "What the hell do you know kid?" He gets defensive and walks towards me. "I know that I was supposed to get off during the fucking." **

_**Oh yes, I went there. **_

**Jeff's face is priceless; it's a mix between him just seeing a giant rat**_**, (and I mean those huge New York City rats, the kind that look like freakin' cats instead of rats) **_**and seeing a ghost. He comes closer to me to the point where he's standing right in front of me. "I really like you." He smirks then kisses me again. "Infact, I could learn to love you." he admits shyly. **

**At this point I have no idea what the fuck to think! Is he trying to hint that he's kinda falling for me? Because wasn't it HIM that told me not to fall in love with him? How ironic, infact, how Shakespearean.**

"**You could learn to love me?" I repeat then cock my pierced eyebrow. **

**Jeff smirks before answering. "You know you heard me." **

"**Just making sure that I heard you. **_**asshole**_**" On the outside I'm playing it off cool and stoic but on the inside, I'm a hot mess! My knees are weak and my heart is beating quicker than its ever done before. **

"**Now the question is, will you let me learn to love you?" **

**Holy fucking shit, what the hell do I say to that? I'm flattered but can I handle a relationship with a rockstar? All of a sudden I'm starting to see spots and they're moving pretty quick, the lightening seems to have gotten much brighter, and now all I see is white. **

_***THUD* **_

**I fainted. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Where am I? _I think to myself as I start to regain consciousness. I look around and I realise that I'm in a dressing room with Jeff Hardy- Oh yeah, I'm in HIS dressing room. I slowly sit up and accept the water bottle that Jeff is handing me… I really hope he didn't slip anything in it.

"Thought I lost you there." Jeff says with a smirk on his face.

I shrug as I take a sip of the water.

"So what do you think?" he asks me.

"About?"

The smirk vanishes from his face and he raises his eyebrow. "Nevermind." He mutters while he walks towards the table with his notebook on it. Did I really hurt his feelings?

"Jeff," I begin "you're one of my biggest influences. When I first saw you, I didn't think that I'd EVER have the chance of meeting you, let alone, lose my virginity to you. But you're ALWAYS on the road and I wouldn't be able to travel with you. I don't think I'd be able to handle not seeing you when I want to or being by your side. Not to mention the big ass age difference. You could be arrested and branded as a sex offender for the rest of your life… And I couldn't live with myself if that happened." I'm hoping that cleared everything up but a little voice inside my head is telling me that I should just accept the offer; this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and its never going to happen again, at least, not with anyone remotely attractive as Jeff is.

The pain on Jeff's face is very visible, I feel awful for turning him down but its for the better. Lets face it, I want him for all the wrong reasons.

"Yeah, Shan, you're right…" He says softly. "Let me know when you're ready and I'll have someone drive you home." With that he picks up his notebook and walks out of the dressing room, I'm going to assume, to write a few lyrics.

I'm beating myself up during the ride home. I should've accepted that offer but my 'morals', _Morals? Psh, who am I kidding? I don't have morals anymore., _took the best of me. As the driver pulls up to my house, I silently thank him and start my way out of the car.

"Oh hey, Jeff told me to give you this." The driver hands me the notebook.

My eyes light up and I'm at a lost for words. This notebook is almost like a bible to Jeff. His deepest secrets are in this book and now *I* possess it… This has to be a mistake or it has to be a fucking joke.

After I shower off the sweat and the guilt from tonight's escapade _(which by the way, they don't make water hot enough for ) _I climb into my bed and look at the notebook. Its filled with papers that are out of place, drawings, lyrics, and surprisingly many pages are filled with tick-tack-toe.

Just as I finish skimming through the notebook, on the very last page, I noticed something that was just jotted down:

_September 7_

_Shannon, _

_I wanted you to have this notebook because I know you'd appreciate it. I really wish you had said 'yes' to me, maybe I wouldn't be feeling so shitty. As cliché as this may sound, I really do believe in love at the first sight and while what happened tonight was far from love, I have to admit that I'll never be able to forget you. I love you, Shannon. You're the most beautiful thing to roam this earth. I just wished you could love me as much as I love you. _

_However, if you decide to disregard this note then I don't blame you. You still have all the time in the world to find love, you're only 16 but I may never find anyone like you ever again. You can't deny the attraction that we have and you can't deny the connection _

_either. _

_Please, just one last time I have to see you. I'll be playing again on Friday and I really hope to see you there and if you do decide to show up, I promise that we won't do anything like we did tonight. If this is really the end of us, I'd hope to get some closure so I'm not up at night asking myself 'what if's' because lets face it, it's the what if's that hurt the most at the end of the day. _

_I love you Shannon and I hope to see you Friday night. _

_- Jeffrey _

Holy fuck, did I just read that right? He wants to see me again? Okay, something is NOT right here; either he's fucking crazy and he's going to kill me OR he's fucking crazy and he's going to kill HIMSELF! Either way, this has to be a lose-lose situation for me.

But here's the hardest question that I have to answer, do I show up or do I stay home?

Luckily, I've got a week to decide what the hell to do.

Decisions- decisions.


	6. Chapter 6

Geez man, its Friday already? Shit, and I haven't even decided if I was going to back to see Jeff! Anyway, I guess I do owe this to him, I mean if I turn him down gently again- maybe, he won't kill me? I'm up the whole night weighing the pro's and con's of going back to see Jeff and by daybreak, the list is exactly balanced. 

Shit. This is a lot to think about for someone my age but I guess if I'm going to turn him down he needs to know why. 

I suppose if I need advice and/or backup I can always invite Tiffany and Blake… I mean, usually they know what to do- Tiffany has so much wisdom to be only 16 and Blake… Well, Blake usually tells a story that relates back to the town that he used to live in and as stupid and pointless as those stories seem, they really do make sense. I'm not sure how Tiffany can put up with those long drawn stories. 

So we're backstage at the area sitting in Jeff's (while he's performing) dressing room discussing what I should say to him or if we should just leave right now. Luckily, the doorman remembered my face and says that Jeff was expecting me. 

"Honey, its been days! How have you not decided what to say? What are you waiting for?" Tiffany asks as she looks through his outfits

"He's so in love with me and if I showed up only just to turn him down, its going to kill him and then he may kill me." I say as I try to show them my point of view. 

"Shannon, I think you're making a big mistake." Blake says. 

"Me too." Tiffany agrees with her boyfriend. 

"Shannon, please give this some more thought. Jeff Hardy is the one person we vowed that we'd try our hardest to meet and try to get him to befriend us. He's an awesome guy and he's the only guy that hasn't dumped you after the first day… in MONTHS!" 

I give Blake a dry look, so yeah, I don't have so much luck when it comes to dating. 

"Look," I grab my friends by their hands. "I understand everything that you are saying but it is not that simple! The man is 33 and I am 16, this could be a huge blow to his career if the public ever found out. Right now, everything is going great for him and I don't want to be the reason that his career crashes and burns into the ground." 

I really hope they see things from my side. 

"Why don't you just tell him again how you feel? He'll understand." Tiffany gives me a warm assuring smile. Its amazing that she can be so motherly and mature for someone her age. 

"You honestly think so?" I question her again. 

"_Sonya Vonderhoffer _did." Blake points out and I stare at him, this is what I was telling you about. 

"You're right, she certainly did, thank you for pointing that out! See you later" I say sarcastically as I make my way towards the door to leave his dressing room. 

"You know _Sonya_?" Blake asks me with excitement in his voice. 

"Know her? She's from your old town, right? Wonderful woman, see ya'. " I turn towards the door and Blake stops me again. 

"Sonya isn't a woman." He points out. 

"I know. She's a cow?" 

Blake shakes his head. 

"A duck?" 

Again, he shakes his head. 

"A pig? A duck? A horse? A tractor?" I'm pulling guesses out my ass because I really don't want to hear this story, at least not right now. I give up in defeat and go back to where they were all sitting. 

"_Sonya Vonderhoffer _is a comic strip." Blake tells us and I sigh. 

"And a damn good one too…See ya' Blake." Tiffany says as she walks towards me. I'm assuming that she wants to leave too.

"Both of you get back here or else I'll be forced to follow you to Shannon's house and act it out with sock puppets." Blake threatens us and with that said we walk back to where he's sitting and make ourselves comfortable too. 

"Okay, you were saying?" I roll my eyes. 

"In the first panel, it says '_Sonya Vonderhoffer _in big bold letters with the creator's name. In the second panel, Sonya is walking down this road and she bumps into a group of kids laughing at her and in her thought bubble it says '..Its NOT funny, you try getting wheat bread and mayonnaise out of _your _braces. Then in the third panel-" He gets cut off by Tiffany, thank God! 

"Baby, how many panels are there?" she asks. 

"Sixteen! In the next panel-" 

I take Blake's hand and hold it as long as I can. "Could you just tell us the gist of the story?" I beg him. 

He smiles and takes his hand back. 

"Fine but then you'll miss the joke between the two birds on the telephone wires." He giggles and I give him another dry look. 

"Just the GIST of the story." I say through grit teeth. 

"Well, in the last panel- Sonya tells her admirer and he understands." 

Tiffany and I look at each other and let out a sigh. Neither of us want to hear the whole story from the beginning but with an ending like that, we need to know exactly what the hell he's talking about. 

After clearing her throat, Tiffany shakes her head slowly and takes a deep breath. "If my foot wasn't asleep then I wouldn't be asking this but umm, what exactly, DID _Sonya_ tell him?" She asks. 

"The joke between the two birds! I knew you'd beg to hear it!" Blake points out and Tiffany scoffs. 

"That's it- GET OUT!" I point to the door. 

"But-" He tries to get a word in but I cut him off again. 

"GET OUT!" I repeat while still pointing at the door. 

Blake opens the door and we hear a loud thud. Low and behold, Jeff is standing there holding his nose groaning in pain. 

"My nose!" He cries. 

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry!" Blake panics as he moves back into the dressing room. 

"Wonderful, just wonderful, I always wanted to have a nose just like my brother." Jeff says as he walks to the couch that we are all sitting on. 

"Jeff, how long have you been listening at the door?" I ask him almost furious. 

Jeff looks at me and smiles sweetly. 

"I wasn't listening at the door." He defends himself. 

"Oh?" I raise my eyebrow. "Then why was your face pressed against the crack?" I point out. 

"THAT'S WHAT THE BIRD SAID!" Blake exclaims with a smile on his face. 

"GET OUT!" I yell and point at the door. I watch as he leaves the room and Tiffany giggles. 

"What did I miss?" Jeff asks with a concerned look in his face. 

"It's a long drawn out story." Tiffany explains and hands him the box of tissues to wipe the little bit of blood that was running out of his nose. 

I nod my head and Jeff takes the hint. There was awkward tension in the room, luckily, Tiffany was here with me. 

"Um, I'm gonna try to find Blake, you two, have stuff you need to talk to." Tiffany stammers and gets up. She makes her way over to Jeff Hardy and shakes his hand before excusing herself out of the room. 

_BITCH! _I say in my mind as I watch her leave. 

Once she's out of the room, Jeff moves closer to me. 

"I'm glad you came Shannon, you have no idea what this means to me." He says as he looks at the tissue to make sure there isn't anymore blood. 

"Jeff… I, ugh, I…" I'm trying to find the right words but we're cut off when the room door opens and this pregnant woman walks into the room. 

"Karen?" Jeff's voice cracks. "Babe, what are you doing here?" He gets up and greets her with a kiss. 

"Shannon, this is Karen… My girlfriend." 

My stomach drops and my heart sinks. 

_Girlfriend?_

_Oh what fresh hell is this?_


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's note: SO SORRY for the long update guys, got a new laptop, had writer's block, wrote the chapter in a course of a few weeks, then released that the dividers didn't work. That's why I have to use the x's. )

"Nice to meet you, Karen." I actually manage to say which surprised me. Usually, when something like this happens, my voice tends to get stuck and when I try to talk I sound like I'm choking.

I clear my throat then look at that lying asshole.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Jeff… I'm gonna get going, _you lying sack of shit"_

I storm out of the dressing room and immediately the tears start streaming down my face. _How could I be so fucking stupid? _

"Shannon!" Jeff comes after me.

"Fuck you, Jeff." I snarl at him as he approaches me.

"Its not what you think." Jeff says as he tries to grab my hand. Pulling my arm back, I turn around and face him; giving him one helluva death glare. "Oh? Then what the hell IS it, then? How stupid do you really think I AM?" I can feel the tears sliding down my cheek. "You LIED to me! You fucking played with my mind and made me think you actually did care but in reality, all you wanted was a naive underaged teenager for your sick fucking fantasies… I'm DONE with you Jeffrey, you make me sick. I hope I never EVER see you again, more importantly, I hope everything you've worked so hard for comes crashing down in flames. I want to watch you burn." With that, I give him a look of disgust before turning around and walking off, leaving Jeff speechless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The events from today keep replaying in my head, making it nearly impossible for me to sleep. I keep tossing and turning, trying to find the right position but I just couldn't… Having a wet pillow didn't help with the comfort either. I can't believe deceitful Jeff was to his girlfriend and to me… Now that I think about it, I feel terrible that I slept with him. For Christ's sake, his girlfriend is pregnant with HIS child. Well, in all honesty, I had no idea that he had a girlfriend let alone that she was also pregnant! Mom was right, sex is bad!

I should've known that it was too good to be true. I just met the man and somehow he's already in love? I thought I was so strong, come to find out, I'm just the opposite; I'm SO naive.

Looking over at my nightstand, I see that fucking notebook that he gave to me. I'm ever so tempted to sell it to the media for a nice big pay day but since my mother taught me never to seek revenge on those who hurt me, I quickly erase the idea from my head.

I just wish that I had an answer to all these unanswered questions. Somethings are best left unanswered, right? Then why do I feel like I need closure?

Grabbing the notebook and turning on my lamp, I flip through the many pages, carefully reading every journal entry he's made. Maybe they'll be something in here that will give some sort of explanation as to why he would do such a thing to me.

The sun is beginning to rise and I'm still reading through the scribbles that Jeff calls his 'handwriting'. Its like he took a pen, placed it in-between his toes, and tried his best to write what came to his mind.

My eyes are strained and burning because I'm exhausted. (How the hell can college students function like this?) Anyways, so far nothing he's written mentions Karen, their unborn child, or even his so called 'love' for me.

The sun is beginning to rise and the birds are chirping, I have to get some sleep, my body is begging me to just give up for the night but my mind is telling me otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SHANNON, ITS THE PHONE!" My sleep is disturbed by a screeching yell from my mother. She does this sometimes, she'll yell at me from downstairs.

The phone rings again.

"I KNOW its the phone. I HEAR the phone." I yell back, my voice still heavy with sleep.

"WELL WHO'S CALLING AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?" She yells back and I sit up on my bed. So much for sleeping today.

"I don't know." I respond through a yawn.

"WELL ASK THEM WHY THEY'RE CALLING AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!"

My mother kills me sometimes, she could just pick up the phone and ask them herself.

"HOW CAN I ASK THEM WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU?" I yell back in my loudest voice then reach for the cordless phone that's on my nightstand.

Taking a deep breath, I pick up the phone and in my most relaxed voice, I answer.

"Hello?" Did I mention that my accent is always thicker when I wake up?

"Shannon?" That voice.

My body froze when i heard that voice. Jeffrey.

"What do you want?" I hiss through the phone. I know he can hear the hate and hurt in my voice… I'm trying like hell to hide the hurt.

"Shannon, I need to talk to you about last night." The man sounds desperate, I just want to break down and tell him that I forgive him… Even though I DON'T!

There are so many thoughts that are going through my mind. I want to hear his explanation but I also don't want to even give him the luxury of my presence. What the hell can I say to let him know how I'm feeling?

"Go fuck yourself Hardy. You're not going to have your cake and eat it too! Go feed whatever bullshit you want to say to Karen. She's the one you obviously want. Goodbye and see you in hell." I slam the phone down onto the receiver and angrily wipe at the tears that are running down my cheeks.

Damn it, and I promised myself that I wouldn't cry.


End file.
